Gefreiter x Schwester
by Uchiha B
Summary: She remembered and killed her emotions because of it. The punishment for her mistakes was to live in this hellish world. But it can take only one person for her to finally reclaim to be Kagome Higurashi once again, IY x AoT drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dunno about this at all... Continue?

* * *

She remembered.

She remembered every last bit of it.

Oh yes – the Shikon may be 'gone', but the price that was paid was much too heavy to carry for anyone.

 _'So why couldn't I be reborn with none of those memories,'_ Kagome thought, not bothering to wipe the blood off her hands nor even look at the dead man before her filthy bare feet, _'And just be a normal girl?'_

This was her punishment.

A punishment she so rightly deserved for all the lives she had ruined and killed indirectly when she had shattered that accursed jewel.

The weight of the deaths of her precious comrades from _that_ place was too much for someone as young as her to bear – and so, she simply shut all emotions away.

Her only goal now was to survive and get back to her rightful home.

 _'But they keep coming,'_ Kagome stared down coldly at the man who had tried to lure her to try and come with him (though she knew that his sweet words were utterly false and he really was trying to kidnap her for perverse reasons), _'Something about being one of the very few Asians left?'_

"We've got the serial murderer now!"

Kagome heard the shout from overhead and what sounded like wires and zipping, but the only action she did was pull the hood of her cloak closer to face when she was suddenly surrounded on all sides as the soldiers landed on the ground from tall buildings using that strange gear she had seen before.

"Tch," An annoyed male sneered, but was quick to observe the dead man and seeing that his throat was slit – just as the other three men found only days ago, "And we're before the Military Police? How shameful for them."

"Levi."

The man now known as Levi glanced over to the blond man named Erwin Smith, raising a brow to him to ask silently what he wanted. The man simply gestured his head and Levi followed the motion before his eyes widened ever so slightly at the surprising sight.

Emotionless blue eyes stared at him and certainly Levi had seen such apathetic eyes before, but never on a child so damn young.

"Are you fucking with me?" Levi said darkly, looking rather angry, "Are you saying that a tiny brat managed to _kill_ three grown men all on her own?!" He growled, narrowing his eyes even further when he noticed the strange dagger-like blade firmly clenched in the child's hand.

"At first glance, it appears that way," Erwin said calmly, staring at the quiet girl as she stared right back with those dead blue eyes of hers, "Is it possible to have such skill at such a young age?"

Levi frowned, "What the hell could you be planning, Erwin?" He asked as his scowl deepened as the blond man glanced back at him.

His next words shocked Levi and it caused the girl's head to tilt as if she could not believe what she was hearing either. In fact, most of the soldiers there had to double take at the proceeding words.

"Have you ever had a little sister before, Levi?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you for the amazing response!

* * *

He stared.

And so she stared right back without fear.

Eventually, he either grew bored or unnerved, but he finally looked away and Kagome tilted her head at him when he let out an irritated noise.

"How old are you, brat?" Levi asked, glancing over at Erwin, who much his annoyance, had not said much since they had arrived at their headquarters, but instead, simply observed their reactions with each other quite intently.

The blond had decided to not tell the Military Police of the tiny girl and had ordered them back before they could arrive.

Hell, he probably would not even tell their own Commander Shadis for a while yet.

It was probably a bad idea, but Levi had learned long ago not to question Erwin's decisions anymore and kept silent about it for now.

"Six." Kagome answered, looking just as detached as she did when standing over the cooling corpse of the man that she had apparently killed.

 _'There's something very wrong with this brat,'_ Levi wanted to sigh, but refrained from doing so, "And why did you kill four men?"

"They weren't nice men," Kagome simply said, "They were going to take me away and sell me because I am Asian." She glanced down at her hands, looking at the drying blood with disinterest.

"Are you lying about your age?" Levi asked darkly, not liking what he was hearing. Sure, he had been a messed-up kid as well, but even he wasn't good enough to master fighting skills without a guide to show him first.

Of course, not that he liked thinking about his 'guide' in the first place.

"Why would I lie?" Kagome asked, "I don't have any reason to." She added, curling up into herself because she was starting to feel cold.

Hopefully, they would let her leave soon.

"And where did you learn your skills?" Erwin spoke up for the first time, "Do you have any parents? A guardian?" Even for him, it was still hard to believe that she had no one to teach her these things.

"Does it look like it?" For the first time since being in her presence, Erwin and Levi were a bit surprised to hear a hint of anger tinting her otherwise stoic voice.

"Fuck no," Levi said bluntly, giving her a look of disdain, "When was the last time you took a bath, brat?"

Her dark hair was long, unkempt, and sticking up in every direction. Her clothes and skin were stained with mud and blood and he noticed that she did not even wear any shoes.

To him, she was a pitiful and disgusting sight.

Kagome did not bother to answer the stupid question and looked to Erwin, "Can I leave now?" She asked with the apathetic voice that was starting to get on Levi's nerves, "Or do I need to go to jail?"

The blond smirked, "I doubt even the Military Police would believe your story and throw you in the dungeons," He stated, "If you agree to my earlier proposal, then this will be your home from now on and you can use your skills to help us kill the Titans."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over the idea as Levi stared at her with narrowed eyes, "Fine." She said in a mumble, knowing it was better to have a place to stay so no more men would try to kidnap her.

Even if she had to be Levi's 'sister'...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Ne."

Cold grey eyes glanced down in a glare to meet the rather emotionless blue that was starting to piss him off, "What, brat?" He snapped, cursing Erwin for even putting him into this situation.

"Why are you still in here?" Kagome asked, breaking off eye contact to look at the small bathtub that was full of warm water.

"To make sure you cleanse yourself properly," Levi snorted, "If I have to look at your filthy self for any longer, I might just put you out of your misery right here and now."

The small girl looked back up at him, giving him a deadpan stare, "Are you a pervert?" She asked, not flinching in the least when his eyes turned icy, "I can take a bath by myself."

"And yet look at you," Levi growled, "You're absolutely disgusting. If I am forced to take you in, then you _will_ look presentable, understand?"

"Why are you angry?" Kagome finally began to strip off her dirty clothes, not caring either way that Levi did have the courtesy to look the other way as she stepped into the warm water, "Do you not know how to be a big brother and taking your frustrations out on me?"

Levi had to bite his tongue from snapping again as her words hit home and pulled up bad memories that he would much rather not think about at all.

After all, it had only been a few months since both Farlan and Isabel were killed out in the field by his own selfish arrogance.

But the brat didn't need to know about that.

"When did your parents die?" Levi asked, taking a quick glance and was satisfied to see that she was scrubbing the caked-on dirt from her skin with the cloth and soap provided.

Her unruly hair was a whole other issue that he might have to deal with himself seeing as it was matted down with mud and blood.

"I was alone from the start," Kagome answered, biting her lip to the point of blood as she remembered waking up in a broken dry well in a child form those few years ago, "I had to take care of myself."

 _'Impossible,'_ Levi, however, chose not to say anything more about the subject because he was in no mood to argue, "Where did you get your strange-looking knife?"

"My tantou blade?" Kagome felt her hands begin to tremble at the thought of receiving that gift from her sister-like best friend in the other place before she clenched them to stop the shaking, making sure to dig in her nails to feel the pain. She shoved down any of the raw emotion she felt as her blue eyes dimmed even further into blankness, "I found it. It makes those bad men leave me alone."

 _'What the hell did you drag me into, Erwin?'_ The Corporal thought, seeing the dark change in her eyes before he turned back around, _'I will haunt you if this brat manages to slit my throat in my damn sleep.'_

Some sister she would be...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"No."

Cold grey eyes narrowed in annoyance and he let out a grunt of pure irritation, "I don't see any other way," He said icily, "Stop being a brat about it."

"A big brother shouldn't force a little sister to do something she doesn't want to do," Kagome pointed out flatly, placing her arms protectively around her head, "Being a pervert is already bad enough."

Levi swore, "Like hell I am dealing with your hair," From the state of her unruly locks, it would not surprise him if it took at least an hour to brush out all the tangles, "Cut it off or I will."

"I see you're taking to your new role quite nicely, Levi," Erwin stated with amusement as he observed them from across the room, "I had no doubt in my decision."

"Tch," Levi glared at the blond, "Stop pushing all the dirty work onto me," He snapped, "You are more qualified to this damn 'role' than I am."

"But Mister doesn't look like me at all," Kagome tilted her head at Levi, staring at him with a dry expression, "Don't brothers look like their sisters?"

"Are you really six?" Levi asked in disbelief, ignoring Erwin's amused gaze, "That hair is coming off whether you like it or not." Even after it had been washed, it still looked like a rat's nest with strands sticking in every direction.

"I don't like big brothers who bully me," Kagome retorted, attempting to get her fingers through her knotted hair, though to no real avail, "Stop being mean to me."

"So you really are six," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes as she turned away from him. He let her struggle with her current task as he glanced back to Erwin, "And what exactly is your plan? The Survey Corps is no place for a child."

Erwin's demeanour quickly turned serious, "Train the girl," He said, "Humanity cannot afford to pass up on another prodigy like yourself, Levi."

"You piss me off, Erwin," Levi commented with furrowed brows, "Are you really intending on making this brat a human weapon?"

"I don't care," Kagome answered before Erwin could and both men looked to the little girl and were surprised how unemotional her eyes actually were, "I am empty. Make use of me all you want."

Levi clenched his jaw and wondered what the hell had happened to the girl that made her this way, "Shut the hell up," He ordered, placing a firm hand on her head, "Stop talking as if you are already dead, you little brat."

Kagome seemed unaffected by the gesture, "I can't get back to where I belong," She said slowly, "There is no use for me other to fight."

His hand tightened in her hair, but she didn't wince in the least from the pain, "Even if it's forced, you belong with me now," Levi declared, "If you keep acting like a snot-nosed brat, then I will treat you like one. Keep saying shit like that and you will get a damned time out." He really did have to wonder one thing.

Were sisters truly such a pain?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What is this!?"

The trio in the room weren't not in the least surprised when the door to Erwin's office was suddenly slammed open and looked up to see an angry man step into the room.

"Commander Shadis," Erwin greeted cordially, standing up from his seat, "I was expecting you. Forgive me for not calling to you sooner."

Keith Shadis glared at the blond before he gave a hard stare in Kagome's direction, who didn't cower away like any other would have, "What the hell are you thinking, Smith?" He barked out, "Keeping a child _here_!? And the suspected serial killer at that!?"

"The brat wasn't doing it for shits and giggles, Shadis," Levi crossed his arms from his spot beside Kagome, "Tell the damn Military Police that there are human traffickers out there looking specifically for the last few remaining Asians to sell to scumbag perverts."

"If she really is who we think she is, she still has killed four men," Shadis rubbed his temple as if to ward off a headache, "Whether or not she is a child is irrelevant."

Kagome tilted her head at the stressed-looking man, "Why is it bad that I killed them?" She asked curiously, "I saved other kids like me from being taken too – kids with parents who would miss them."

The Commander looked a bit shocked that she seemed so nonchalant about taking a human life and honestly could not come up with a retort at the moment.

"It's true what the brat says," Levi snorted, "We've done the Military Police's job for their lazy asses and looked into the backgrounds of the four men. All had previous offences involving young children," His eyes darkened noticeably "It would a nice topic to bring up the Military Police Commander as to why such lowlife trash are still roaming the streets, wouldn't you agree?"

"Would there be a point in throwing Kagome here in the dungeons when the four incidents that had occurred should not have occurred at all in the first place?" Erwin gave Shadis a steady gaze, "After all, the dungeons are no place for a child."

"And neither is the Survey Corps!" Shadis rebutted with growing frustration, "This _child_ isn't even near the military enlistment age and you want her to stay here?! The Survey Corps!?"

"It was decided between Levi and I that Kagome will fall into Levi's care," Erwin ignored the irritated glare sent to him from said man, "She will become his sister as soon as we can make up the documents for that."

Kagome blinked lazily, tuning out the specifics that were now going on between Erwin and Shadis before glancing up at Levi, who was standing beside the end of the small couch where she was sitting.

He immediately noticed her staring and looked down at her with a frown, choosing to forget her unruly hair for the moment, "Tch," He snorted, "What the hell do you want, brat?"

"What's your last name," Kagome asked and Levi was sure he saw a glint of sadism shine in her blue eyes as her smile turned mocking, "Big Brother?"

Levi grit his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt and dug his nails painfully into the skin of his clenched fists as those two particular words hit him rather hard.

After all, those two words were pretty much what Isabel affectionately called him.

"I don't know," Levi finally answered after a moment of silence and Kagome tilted her head once again with a blink, "I don't know my last name," He glanced back down at her while trying to push down those dark memories down, of both Isabel and his childhood, "What's yours, brat?"

Kagome's smile turned wistfully nostalgic and Levi found it completely out of place on such a young child's face, "I am undeserving of it. I am just 'Kagome' now."

The dark-haired man let out a rough breath before placing his hand on her head, only gentler this time around. To his surprise, she seemed to unconsciously lean into touch and not realise it at all, _'Just Levi and just Kagome, huh?'_

Either way, he was not about to let the tiny little brat of his new 'sister' meet the fate of his two past precious comrades – that she would not meet a gruesome death like both Farlan and Isabel.

He swore his life on this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Shit."

Kagome glanced up, blinking blankly when Levi cursed as soon as they entered in his quarters, "What's wrong, Big Brother?" She asked with a vague interest.

"I hope you're not asking that," Levi huffed, gesturing roughly with his head towards the corner of his room, "Understand now, you little brat?"

"It's a... bed," Kagome noted dully, "Is there something wrong with it?" She asked with a tilted head, not quite sure Levi was so upset about.

"The last thing I want to do is sleep with a homicidal little girl like you," Levi sneered, cursing Erwin in his mind once again, "I'll be sleeping with one eye open, so if you even try to slit my throat..." He left it as an open-ended threat.

There had not been enough time to secure another bed since bringing the girl to the Survey Corps, so it looked as if they had to sleep together for that night.

"You have the wrong idea about me," Kagome sighed childishly, "You think I'm going around killing everyone I meet," She mumbled, "I only kill the bad man who tried to take me."

Levi let out a ragged breath, knowing that she was correct in that he was treating her like some murderous psychopath, "Just get into the damn bed, brat. When is the last time you had a decent night's rest?"

"I don't know," Kagome was quick to take up the offer, practically jumping from one side of the small room to the other, "Are you really going to sleep with me, Big Brother?"

"You expect me to sleep on the filthy floor?" Levi raised a brow, rolling his eyes at the very thought, "Sorry, brat. I'm not that much of a gentleman." With that, he began to strip himself of his uniform without much care to dress for bed.

"Pervert," Kagome pointed out, earning a harsh glare from the grey-eyed man, "You don't have a girlfriend to sleep with?" She asked curiously.

"You must be lying about your age," Levi retorted, "For all I know, you could be my age with major stunted growth. What does a six-year-old know about girlfriends?"

"I don't have to grow up that much taller to measure up to you," Kagome stuck out her tongue and received another eye roll from the soldier, "It's okay, Big Brother. Even if you don't ever get a girlfriend, you will have me." She said flatly.

"How reassuring," Levi smirked sarcastically, eyeing her unruly locks with a frown, "If even one hair of yours touches my face, consider it gone." He warned.

"That's mean of you," Kagome pouted, gathering her hair after he lazily threw her a band to tie it up, "Maybe I should go be Mister's little sister instead."

"You're here and you're staying, you little brat," Levi flicked her forehead, getting into the bed when she moved over to allow him to do so, "Get used to it," He looked thoughtful for a moment, "And don't call the bastard 'Mister'. His name is Erwin."

"Goodnight to you too, Big Brother," Kagome shook her head with a sigh once again, "I won't cut your throat tonight." She said cheekily before closing her eyes.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was early.

He knew that as he woke up, having always following the same routine that his body just grew used to it to the point where it was automatic.

And so, he expected for her to be right beside him still sleeping.

Instead, he heard a low morose humming coming from the direction of his window and sat up enough to see that the little brat was sitting on the windowsill staring out at the sunrise.

The look on her face did not belong on a child.

It was only something that Levi saw on his veteran comrades who had witnessed the horrors of the Titans and survived.

"What the hell are you doing?" The soldier grumbled, still a bit surprised to see her up before him, "It's too damn early for you."

The humming stopped and Kagome glanced back at him with that expression wiped from her face just to be replaced by that dead-eyed look, "Good morning, Big Brother."

"Go back to sleep," Levi ordered, getting up from his bed, "A child like you should not have bags under their eyes. I told you to get plenty of rest. You'll need it for what's ahead."

"I can't sleep," Kagome mumbled, "The nightmares never go away," She huddled into herself, beginning to lose her composure with a mixture of exhaustion and despair, "Because it's my fault they are dead."

Levi narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said you were alone from the beginning?" He raised a brow, "If you're lying about that, there's plenty else you could be lying about."

"I don't need to be here if you don't want me here, Big Brother," Kagome smiled bitterly, "I can just go back. There are a lot more bad men out there and I can make them go away for good."

"Back to being a street rat?" Levi sneered, changing into his uniform while she glanced back outside the window, "Do I look like that much of a cold-hearted bastard to you?"

"Do you want me to answer truthfully?" Kagome retorted almost dryly, "Or should I lie about that too?" She simply received a snort in return.

"Damn little brat," Levi muttered, feeling it was much too early to be dealing with her crap, "I already told you to get used to me. I won't repeat myself again."

"Are you going to be one of those strange older brothers who are obsessed with their little sisters?" Kagome got off the windowsill, "That isn't normal, Big Brother." She added.

"How 'normal' do you think I am?" Levi rolled his eyes, "I have been charged to take care of you. I will do nothing less." He threw on his tan military jacket before sizing her up, "You need clothing that is suitable for combat." He almost sighed at the thought of shopping, hoping that the brat hated it as much as he did.

Maybe he would force Erwin to do it since this whole situation was his fault.

"You don't need to teach me anything," Kagome said, glancing over to the small table where her tantou blade was sitting, "I already know how." It was the only useful thing her memories seemed to serve her.

"So whomever is 'dead' taught you?" Levi murmured, not waiting for an answer, "It doesn't matter. I will be teaching you regardless of your past. You're still too small to start the 3DM Gear, so we will polish your blade skills in the mean time."

"3DM Gear?" Kagome tilted her head, "Those zippy wire things?" She hummed, feeling something build up in her that she had not felt in this world since she woke up in it.

It almost felt like excitement.

"I don't care if you still are a little girl," Levi beckoned for her to follow him, "Don't talk like a snot-nosed brat. You seem to grasp how adults speak, so speak it yourself." But of course, she just had to get in the last word.

"You're not a coddling Big Brother, are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

New A/N in profile

* * *

 _'Damn.'_

Levi took a step back, giving the small girl a hard look and she immediately stilled at the expression with her strange blade poised to strike.

"Is something wrong, Big Brother?" Kagome asked with a dull blink, "Did I hurt you?" She asked in an almost cheeky tone that had his brow twitching.

 _'She's good,'_ The soldier thought, glancing down to his own knife and seeing a nick on his thumb, _'She's too good,'_ He decided, _'She's far too skilled for her age.'_

It had just been a preliminary test he had the girl go through to get an idea on her blade skills and while he knew that she must have had quite a bit of experience with a weapon considering she had already killed four men at age six, he had never thought they were this extensive.

It was a bit terrifying.

Though, of course, someone like him could still easily overpower her.

"Am I too much for you, Big Brother?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you," She bowed her head mockingly.

Levi snorted, "You're good for a brat," He stated, his voice growing much more stern than usual, "But you're still too fucking clumsy. You would end up as Titan shit as you are now."

"But I'm not fighting Titans," Kagome's tone was quieter, "Even I know I wouldn't be much good against them." She glanced down at her hands thoughtfully.

In this place, she had never even tried to access her powers and never saw a reason to do so, but...

 _'I am undeserving of them,'_ She thought, _'I should not have the right to use them.'_ She smiled bitterly, catching Levi's attention.

 _'Damn kid,'_ Levi felt the urge to smack that smile right off her cutesy young face, "Tell me, who taught you?" He demanded.

"I learned by myself," Kagome half-lied, "By watching other people. This place isn't very happy and people do bad things." She said bluntly.

 _'Another non-answer,'_ Levi rolled his eyes, _'I'll get my answers one way or another.'_ He thought, knowing it might be counterproductive if he kept pushing her.

"Big Brother, when can I get some new clothes?" Kagome asked, tugging on his pants, "These ones are dirty," She stated the obvious, "And you don't like dirty things, do you?"

"Erwin can take you," Levi decided, not wanting to go shopping or anything of the sort, "Tell him that you will need clothing suited for combat."

"But, Big Brother!" Kagome's eyes widened and her tugging was harsher, "Why can't you come with me?" She asked, knowing that she was annoying him, "Big brothers are supposed to do things for their little sisters!"

"Stop with the shitty little act," Levi snapped, "I won't tolerate any temper tantrums. You grasp the behaviour of those much older than you, so act like it."

"Mean," Kagome muttered, "Fine, I will go with Mister Erwin then." She sniffed, placing her tantou blade back into its sheathe and placing it back on her hip.

"You will be leaving as soon as Erwin is finished with his paperwork," Levi said, gesturing for her to follow him back into the headquarters, "I can't stand to look at you." He sneered, glancing at her filthy clothes.

"Very mean," Kagome retorted, but followed after the soldier faithfully, "But I still like you, Big Brother." Despite her words, her voice sounded as hollow as usual.

It pissed him off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Your request is denied."

Levi's frown immediately deepened at Erwin's words and his irritation simply grew at the expression on the blond's face, "Don't give me that shit!" He cursed, "You–"

Erwin quickly interrupted before the elite soldier could go on any further, "Levi," He let out a sigh-like breath, "You are this girl's brother now. It would do you good to start acting like one."

Kagome blinked, glancing up with a dull interest to see Levi's reaction from her position by his side. She almost let out a snicker at his scowl and she earned herself a swift glare when she let it loose anyway.

"I refuse to demean myself by taking this brat shopping!" Levi snapped, "Either you do it or I will find someone else!"

"And tell me, what is so demeaning about taking your little sister to purchase new clothing?" Erwin lifted a thick brow, "It is surprising enough that you even allow Kagome to walk around in such dirty clothes."

"You forced this damn role on me," Levi sneered, "You take her." He rubbed at his temple, already knowing that he lost this fight and that Erwin would have his way either way.

"I am far too busy even if I wanted to," Erwin tapped his paperwork before him, "It is only right that you take Kagome shopping. Perhaps you can get to know one another in the process?"

"Don't worry, Big Brother," Kagome poked Levi's leg, "I won't be too much trouble," She suddenly looked thoughtful, "Though I have never been shopping before," She lowered her voice so they could not hear, "Not in this place anyway."

"I better be compensated for this," Levi huffed, "You better make room for black tea in next month's budget," He glanced down at Kagome with his usual glare, "It would seem I am taking you... _shopping_ after all, brat." His voice practically dripped with disdain.

"At least try to make it a nice time for Kagome," Erwin suggested before the two left his office, "There's no need to make this a punishment for her." His lips upturned slightly when Levi simply slammed his door shut behind him in response.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother," Kagome muttered, feeling bad for some reason that she had to drag the man into something he clearly hated, "But I will try not to take too long to pick new clothes."

Levi didn't bother to slow his pace for the little girl, even though she kept up with not much trouble, "Pick something that is plain and simple," He curled his lip in annoyance, "Nothing flashy. And no damn skirts."

Kagome grit her jaw when memories seemed to flash before her eyes, "But Big Brother," She began in a murmur, "Short skirts are surprisingly easy to fight in."

"And what would a brat like you know about short skirts?" Levi rolled his eyes, not even bothering to wonder about what she meant, "Only a damn whore should know."

The young girl flinched as more memories of _that_ time seemed to overflow her mind, "Showing leg doesn't always mean that," She mumbled, recalling all the names she had been called back then, "Do you go to prostitutes, Big Brother?"

It took everything out of the soldier not to hit Kagome upside her head, _'She's six and killed four men already,'_ He thought, _'It's not surprising that she knows what a prostitute is.'_ He had to resign himself to the fact that he was going to be this vulgar child's brother from now on.

It really pissed him off.


End file.
